legacy_of_a_fallen_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Recap for Chapter 2: Refugees
Chapter 2: Refugees “When Sibastian asked me for help in getting the townsfolk to flee, in his eyes I saw a concern I have never seen before. These people weren’t just strangers to him. They were sons and daughters, fathers and wives, grandparents and friends. They were people. If he was willing to help them, I was willing to help him…” rest of the entry is unreadable due to being covered in dried blood Excerpt from the notebook of Tesrina Ynchar An Ishraiya from the Second Age of the Moon Tesrina, Sibastian, Reena and the baby travel for 4 days before arriving at the town of Two Hills. The village is small with only six buildings. The town does have an inn and Tesrina orders a room for herself, one for Sibastian and one for Reena and the baby. Excited at seeing another town for the first time, Sibastian heads to the common room of the inn to see how a vibrant town interacts. Two men enter whom the innkeeper greets as Farmer Vlino and Farmer Tog and they take seats. After ordering ale, they discuss their small crops and how it can’t be ignored that the yields are getting smaller and smaller every year. They also discuss the recent passing away of a man known as the Old Gafer and reminisce on their memories of him. They also discuss Old Gafer’s daughter and her newborn. Gafer’s daughter is apparently planning on naming the child after her father, at which Farmer Tog jokes, “They’re naming it Old Gafer?”. Eventually another patron enters and this time Sibastian decides to speak with him. He introduces himself as Gerig a merchant that has been in town for a few days. Sibastian tries to get general gossip from the world, but Gerig has been in the north for too long to really have much news. Deciding to replenish his supply of herbs, the youth from Old Mine heads out into the words and eventually runs into Mehrina, the local midwife. As Sibastian greets her, he spots a naked man covered in mud up on a tree. Without revealing his knowledge of the man’s presence, Sibastian tries to get closer to Mereena. Sibastian then spots another man, naked and attempting to hide. Before Sibastian can reach Mireena, a third unseen man bursts forth from nearby bushes and attacks the would be hero. Sibastian yells “Run!” at Mireena, which she does. The youth is then able to kill two of the tribesmen before making his own escape. Sibastian runs back to town and heads directly to Tesrina. Informing her of what happened, he say she thinks the people need to flee, or they will suffer the same fate as Old Mine. He asks for her help. He is met with silence before she gently nods and says, “Gather everyone for a town meeting.” 30 minutes later, most of the town is in the chapel when Tesrina enters majestically and commanding. She grabs the villagers attention before handing the stage to Sibastian who recounts the fate which befell Old Mine. With each word, Sibastian found his voice growing stronger and more heroic, in a way he could not explain. When he finished, the church was silent before it burst into discussion amongst those leaving and staying. The next day, the a caravan of refugees lead by Sibastian set out south. Experience: Sibastian Bernard: 125xp (time) + 50xp (leading people to safety) = 175xp